The Ties That Bind Us
by Bambus1
Summary: The Cold War escalated and ended with full scale War between Russia and America. However, the Third player has arrived and exhausted World Powers crumbled in dust. To make matters worse many Nations have mysteriously fallen in a coma while others just flat out disappeared. Now, 45 years later, will Nations emerge victorious or crumble once more?
1. Humble Beginnings

My first try in this fanfiction thing in a while, I hope it's a good try.  
I apologise for grammatical errors since my first language is not English.  
Criticism is welcome in all shapes and forms!

* * *

Through the lonely streets of now long abandoned Mestre walked a man. His eyes ventured from hollow and destroyed buildings to dusty and un-attended roads. This city must've been beautiful in the past, he thought. Wishing he could see it in the full bloom, he kicked a small rock on his way. Following the rock with his eyes, he found it stopping near a piece of paper. Newspaper to be precise. Crouching next to it, his eyes strained to focus on washed out letters. Words were in Italian, naturally, and he swore he should've learnt it by now. Making a mental note to ask someone from group to give him advanced Italian lessons, he stood up.

Sighing, he scanned the area. Nothing but broken down buildings. No surprise there.

"Scheiße." He rubbed his eyes. Only good thing that came from him having to look for suspicious activities in this part of Mestre was that he was out of underground tunnels for once. Stale air of the Italian underground for two years was more than enough for everyone to get some repertory disease. Well, at least most of people did. By some miracle, he didn't and by his understanding, he spent lengthy amount of time in the coma there too. Only ones that got out of underground were the scavengers under direct control of Alfonso, their group leader, and even they were outside for an hour tops.

Casting a quick glance on his watch, he realized he had about an hour before he had to go back. With a heavy sight, he moved closer to the buildings on his right and continued his stroll. One thing he noticed was that there was a lot of greenery incorporated in the city's planning. Rarely he would encounter a row of buildings that once didn't have at least one tree sprouting or some major road that lacked trees on the side. Of course, now, like with the most of the world, crumbled buildings were overtaken by vegetation that once possessed a small percentage of city.

In a split second, his body reacting to stray sound of scream before he even realized what it was, he found himself glued to a wall. His hand found a place next to where gun would be holstered but of course there was none. Freezing, he dully noted he knew that voice, that scream. In the blink of eye, he was running in direction he thought he heard it from. Sound emitted once more and he took left turn, in a small space between two still- standing buildings, barely enough for a grown man to walk through. End was within his hand's reach when defeating sound of a gunshot echoed. A moment too late. He was a moment too late. Now only thing he could do was stare at circular clearing between the buildings and a gruesome sight of a body sprawled on the ground. His eyes slowly moved from body to a man standing over it. Just a single man and his two bodyguards.

Rage wailing up, he let out something akin to a scream and charged. Before he could make it to bodyguards, he found himself on ground. His fingers clenched as his vision darkened around the edges. Boot pressed on his hand and he was ordered something in Italian.  
Something in lines of: "Don't move" but he barely could hear anything over buzzing in his ears. There were orders floating over his ears, all in Italian that he didn't know so well. As all darkened he choose to strain his eyes forward, looking for a leader. And the very last thing his eyes found were brown eyes of an approaching figure before all faded to Black.

* * *

He woke up with a groan. Wincing, he wanted to bring his right hand to his forehead but something obscured his movement. However, that was not case for his left hand that responded and was already resting on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he found his right hand handcuffed to side of metal frame of the bed he lay on.  
Jolting himself awake, all memories of past few hours flooded his brain. The scream, the gunshot, the man… it all rushed back to him. Anger flooded him again but died down almost immediately. Now his priority was to escape and find his group and if he tried to do anything in state of anger, he would get nowhere. Collecting his toughs, he sat up, quickly finding out that for whatever reason his left hand was completely free. Thinking of it as a slip up, he scanned the room for anything that would help him break or preferably unlock the handcuff.  
To his luck, room was completely barren. Nothing. There was absolutely no furniture beside metal frame of bed and the mattress he was laying on. Hell, there wasn't even the window. Only light was one that shone from the ceiling and even that seemed on its dying breath. So, to recap, there were four walls, dying lightbulb, metal frame of a bed, mattress, handcuff and nothing else. Brilliant.

"Scheiße." He muttered under his breath again, second time today. Now that he looked closer, the doors that led closer to his freedom were completely metal… steel perhaps? There was only one small hole that you could look through in eye level of an average man but he guessed that was too, covered up at some point in time. Sitting on edge of bed, he covered his face with his free hand. Now that he had no escape in sight, emotions vailed back in him. What will happen to his group? What will happen to him? Why did they kill Alfonso? Who were they even? Why was he left alive? Why…?

Swirl of questions was stopped by a loud knock on his door.

"Are you awake!?" rough voice called with obvious Italian accent.

"Ja!" He answered in his native language but was met with silence. Deciding that they either didn't know the language or he was too quiet, he decided to answer in English. "Yes!"

"Stay where you are!" door opened with a small clicking sound. Two, no three guards approached him, all armed with what a pistol. "We will take you now to our bosses. I ask for your cooperation." He nodded in response, raising his left hand. Two people rounded him, one unlocking handcuff and other moving his left arm behind his back. Third, the one that barked orders to others was obviously looking for any of his sharp movements that gave him excuse to shoot him. As soon as his handcuffs are properly on, he was pulled upwards and led outside. By outside, it was a long corridor filled with similar dungeons as his was, few closed but most of them open. He was lead up the stairs to first floor and it blew him away.

In front of his eyes was big clearing with a lot of soldiers talking to each other rather happily. The room was lit by a chandelier in the middle of celling. Two set of stairs on each side of room led further in construction. There were few more doors on first floor but writing was in Italian and frankly, too far for him to read. Some people turned to him, whispered something, unpleasant faces turning in his direction.  
There was small jab at his ribs and he was taken left, through one more steel door. The door was locked behind them and there was, once again, long set of stairs. When they finished climbing, they arrived in hallway that looked somewhat important with one more entrance on his left. For one, he noticed carpet on it, pictures on walls and rooms were closed by normal, decent looking wooden doors. That meant it had to be more important than barren floor before, right? Finally, they stopped in front of ebony doors, last room before one more steel doors. Lead guard knocked and waited for response.

"Sì?" came the response from somewhat annoyed sounding voice. Lead guard answered something in Italian which he didn't quite catch before came voice again, this time somewhat less bored annoyed. "Bring him in." the door opened and he was just pushed inside before door closed behind him.

He came face to face with what he desired. Now he knew what guard meant by "bosses". In front of him were two figures. One sat behind big, huge even, working table in antique looking chair, other sat in sofa on his left, right before rows of bookshelves that covered whole wall. Blinking, he accounted the differences between two. Brothers, obviously, in matching suits and ties no less. One had darker hair, skin and green eyes while other had lighter hair, lighter skin and…brown eyes? He was one that shot then. It had to be.

"Are you sure it is him?" the green eyed one questioned the other. Brown eyes scanned him and he does his best to glare at brown eyed man albeit to small effect.

"Sì, fratello." Green eyes pierce him like daggers, cold as ice. The figure stands up and is surprisingly short, in relation to him of course. However, he does still seem threatening.

"So, what was your relationship to bastard Alfonso, Germany?"

"Germany?" he repeated.

"Did I stutter!?" he raised his voice again. Green eyes glared at him. "G-E-R-M-A-N-Y. Is that better you bastard!?" gaze he held indicated he was serious about the whole "Germany" thing. However, he would be damned if he knew what the man in front of him was talking about.

"My name is Ludwig. Whatever the hell you are speaking about has nothing to do with me!" his voice gradually raised through sentence. Green eyed man flinched, moving a step backwards. Was really the leader of this organization afraid of handcuffed prisoner as soon as he raised his voice? Seeing it as a chance, Ludwig continued. "I should be one asking questions anyway! Why did you kill Alfonso!? Do you have any idea what will happen to our group now!? Who in the hell are you anyway!?" he would continue if a new voice didn't speak up.

"Is everything alright?" great, the voice of the lead guard. He would be taken back to the cell now, probably killed off for voicing something against leader of this organization and-

"Everything is alright." Voices brown eyed man and there was quick "Yes, Sir" from the door behind. His gaze snapped to him. He looked rather… calm, relaxed even. Green eyed one, on the other hand, seemed about ready to scream his lungs out. "Do you not remember it, Germany?" brown eyed man stood up, stepping next to his presumed brother. Ludwig's eyebrows raised.

"Remember what?" his voice still has traces of rage inside it, however, brown eyed one's gaze is surprisingly calming. "Germany is country north of here. That's it. And if you are trying to change the theme it is poor attempt because there is no way I will forget what you did." Two brothers exchange looks and green eyed one backs away.

"I don't have patience for this. Feliciano, you take care of him." he withdraws, leaving only brown eyed- no, Feliciano in front of him.

"Germany? No, Ludwig. Ludwig, you are the representation of Germany. You are the Nation of Germany." Nation? Representation? What?

"If you are still trying to change the theme- "

"No, I am not. Please listen to me." Ludwig stays silent but only because he has no idea what to say. However, Feliciano seems to take his silence as agreement. "Nation is representation of people living inside a country. "Nations" tend to act like people they present. For example, I, tend to like pasta as do my people. You could say we are stereotypical representations of countries." He adds small, somewhat nervous, laugh at the end of sentence.

"Wait, you two are this, so-called "Nations" too?" Ludwig exchanges a look between Feliciano and his brother.

"Sì. Both me and my brother. We cannot die through normal means, we cannot get sick like people, if we do get injured we heal relatively fast and so on." Feliciano continues and Ludwig feels more and more confused.

"If you don't except the fact you are a Nation and entirely like us, we cannot talk further. In fact, I can guarantee you will end with same fate as bastard Alfonso." Voices the brother and Ludwig's eyes snap on him. "Don't look at me like that you bastardo. You are here in first place because my idiot brother recognized you. If it was me, you would be long gone." So, he was here, on Feliciano's request? His eyes moved back to brown ones. Making a "Tch" sound, those eyes were familiar somehow, he faced green eyes.

"Can you prove it somehow?" he raises his eyebrows. "This "Nation" thing is absurd. Can you prove it we are these so-called Nations?"

"If you lived underground you must know about the respiratory problems. I didn't notice any with you. Also, the fact is, you don't age, don't you bastard?" he had to admit that was true. After all, he didn't change for two years after his coma. But how can something absurd as a Nation exist? His train of tough stopped with voice. "Besides, if you were in coma and have no memories prior to waking up, well, you are pretty much on same shitty boat like we are." Coma? So, they were in coma as well? Ludwig carefully eyes two brothers.

"So, choice is acceptance of being a Nation and a part of your organization or bullet to the head?" second part of sentence comes out rather harsh, maybe even too harsh. Feliciano winces and looks at his brother.

"Exactly." Ludwig sighs. Thoughts of being a Nation still refused to come together in his head but acceptance was better than death, right? He could maybe learn their trust and escape, reunite with group and continue surviving.

"Alright, I am the Nation of Deutschland." He voices, however, the way name of his native country rolls of his tongue gives him weird sense of déjà vu. Feliciano perks up on his words but brother is still looking at him with suspicion. He can tell, green eyes see right through him.

"See fratello? I told you he would understand!" Feliciano sounds cheery and his voice cuts the tension between Ludwig and his brother. Green eyed brother lets out a huff of air and speaks.

"You are too naïve, Feliciano. I'll take over from here." And he is once again met face to face with the other. Feliciano seems slightly confused by this but steps away. "Listen here you macho. If you plan to use information against us or gain our trust and then simply cross us, it won't cut it. Understood, bastard?" Ludwig flinches back.  
"Now listen here. I will tell you one pretty fan-fucking-tastic story. You wake up from coma and you have no memory. A man approaches you and tells you all about how fucked up world is. You have a choice to fight against it or just sink in dirty rocks of this city. Does it sound familiar?" Ludwig gives a nod. It is same for him. Waking up as a blank slate, Alfonso tells him of the world and he decides to follow him. "Now, here our story cuts short, doesn't it? Because our paths different entirely, didn't they? I presume you followed that bastard. That was your relation to him, wasn't it?" Through all confusion, Ludwig faces him off him again.

"Why do you keep calling Alfonso bastard?" Feliciano's brother lets out a chuckle.

"He was selling us out. He used you because you lack brain you macho bastardo." Ludwig blinks. Alfonso…using him? No way. He refused to believe him. Silence follows as Ludwig cannot find words.

"Fratello that's enough." Feliciano's voice cuts tense silence. "Ludwig… we know for a fact that Alfonso sent you out so you would find our location. He also moved on edges of our territory to find our base. All of this was confirmed by him himself before we had to… well, you saw it."

"That's right! We couldn't let that spying piece of shit destroy our efforts." Ludwig shakes his head. Once. Twice. Too many information.

And he knew, he knew for a fact, their group moved in one line alongside…something. How only most trusted people went out. In fact, it all made sense in far corners of his mind. But that making sense…equalled him believing in Nations. Could he? Can he believe that? Without thinking, his logical side announces its return.

"Selling you out… to who? What is your goal?" he moves his gaze from brother to brother, searching for any kind of answer. There is only slightly concerned expression of Feliciano and unreadable expression of his brother.

He gains answer from Feliciano. "The Third Player, Fourth World Power… however you want to call them ". The World Power that concurred the world almost half of century ago? Why would they want the brothers? And as if Feliciano hears him, his answer comes immediately.  
"We are leaders Italian Rebellion. Our goal is to reclaim Italy."

"Reclaim… Italy?" he repeats after him and Feliciano nods in return. "That's insane. Army this size would be nothing… You would get crushed immediately…"

"It's better than tremble in fear, bastard." Feliciano's brother uses a calmer tone.  
"One more fact is that Alfonso never led your group to safety. In my capital, Roma, there is shelter for civilians. This is military base. Bastard never meant to lead you to safety, just sell you out when he was done using you. Of course, all changed when my idiot brother recognized you on the street of Mestre and brought you back. Does this make sense to your brain, macho?"

And no matter how he denied it… "Ja. I…understand." He shook his head again. It all made sense. Denying it would not erase doubts that lurked in his mind before he met those two. That just couldn't happen. However, one thing did not. Final piece. "You are brothers. If, "Nations" are real and function as you say how can there be two of you? You are both Italian, right? And… coma? How is coma possible if we take in account what Feliciano told me before about "Nations"?" Feliciano's brother wears a satisfied smirk on his face.

"We are North and South because Italy was segregated that way through history. I am North Italy, Feliciano Vargas and my brother is South Italy, Lovino Vargas. As for coma, we believe, as our caretaker did, that once country sustained enough damage and had brain injury, they would fall in coma. Think of it as concussion in humans, one of aftereffect was memory loss which we tied to change in people's environment and history." Feliciano says, looking at Ludwig. "Do you have any more questions?" Ludwig shakes his head. Feliciano sits in sofa again and Lovino finally backs away from Ludwig.

"Nein." His answer is short and quiet as he tries to recollect all thoughts in his head.

"Ve, that's a relief."

"Now that you understand our situation, will you join us or fall in coma once again?" serious question cuts the air. Ludwig faces Lovino once again, this time his face is as strict as much it could be.

"I will. Under one condition." Feliciano shifts his eyes to Lovino who under his gaze, seems to bite back some words. "Help the group I travelled with. They had nothing with Alfonso besides few close people which I can give you names of." Lovino shifts his gaze to side, in thought, before looking back at Ludwig.

"I'll see what I can do." Is answer he gets, however, that coming from Lovino seems like truthful thing. "Now about your position… As a Nation, I cannot just put you on cleaning duty."

"He could be my bodyguard fratello!" Feliciano yells and Lovino flinches away.

"This German bastard cannot be your bodyguard! We don't know how much we can even trust him yet! Feliciano, for fuck sake, listen to reason once!" he yelled.

"Well, you could send him on few trial missions of your choosing and then you can decide if he is fit for the bodyguard role."

Unsure Lovino sighs. "Alright, fine." Those words must've hurt to get out, judging by tone Lovino choose. "I will escort you to your quarters. Feliciano, do the paperwork while I am gone."

"But I wanted to take siestaa." There is a whine in his voice that Ludwig cannot help but get annoyed at. There is something like a mocking smile on Lovino's face before he is somewhat pushed out by Lovino. Thankfully, he did open the door beforehand. Needless to say, lead guard looked confused.

"Sir?"

"Uncuff him, this German bastard is part of us now." Guard does as he is told but he it is clear he does not like it. Ludwig stretches his arms, just now hit with thought that they hurt from the position they were in.

"If you don't mind, Sir, why the sudden decision?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Feliciano was right and he is in fact Nation of Germany." Lovino announces as he leads Ludwig to another door, the one that he saw next to door he came in. "Spread the word."

"Yes, Sir!" and they are gone. That was a surprising discipline from Italian soldiers, Ludwig had to admit. And that was strange thing to admit since he never worked with Italian soldiers in these two years. So, when…? Doors open and Lovino gestures for Ludwig to follow. After short walk in silence, Ludwig found himself in familiar surroundings. He was in area that the two sets of stairs led to. If Ludwig could describe it as something, it was most certainly balcony. Ludwig leaned on fence that was put up on edge of it and he could see whole area of the 1st floor.

"This is 2nd floor. On your left is armoury where you will be able to obtain a gun tomorrow, when paperwork is done. On your right are doors to barracks, females and males separated. I'll show you to your room later. What you are standing in, is rest area." Barks voice behind Ludwig. Well, now that he looked around there were a lot of tables and chairs, some occupied, some empty. Few couches were there as well, people sleeping in them. However, not to be fooled, everyone had a gun and everyone probably knew how to use it all too well. Lovino comes by his side and leans on fence too.  
"There is cafeteria and dining area. Toilets are next to it. On opposite side is passageway that is used to get directly to higher quarters and holding cells in case you are going down stairs. In the middle, while people do chat during day, there is rollcall at 10 am. That is only for more respective soldiers so don't miss it. That is all for 1st floor. Come here, you bastard." Ludwig turned after Lovino, towards barracks.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped calling me bastard."

"And I would appreciate if you would shut your mouth and followed me." Ludwig sighted. One brother was cheery, helpful and in some moments annoying while other had temper problems and foul mouth. Great. Going in barracks, he was greeted by small rest are and again, two doors.  
"The one to right is for lower ranking soldiers and hosts rooms with room for at least six people. If you continue forward, it is higher ranking soldiers and those are solitary rooms. They entered the before mentioned passage and continued down the hall. There were doors on each side and when they arrived to sixth, Lovino stopped.  
"This is yours. I'll send someone to put up your name. Enjoy your stay. Today there is nothing to do so you can stay there of go to cafeteria for food. I suggest first since it is 10 pm. Goodbye now, macho bastard." With that Lovino walked off, leaving Ludwig alone.

Opening the door to room he was assigned to was quite surprising. On opposite side was a bed and a nightstand on which rested keys, to his room, he presumed and a small alarm clock. On his right were open doors which led to small bathroom which contained a shower and a toilet.  
On his left, however, was to him most interesting part. A working desk near the entrance with a lamp while the rest of wall was full of bookshelves. Hell, they stretched all the way to his bed. However, what interested him the most were books on them.  
Closing the door behind him, he looked at the books. Most of them were in Italian. Quickly scanning the books, he found few English ones, some were manuals on different things like guns or… cleaning? Well, at least he won't get bored. There were also one few books in German. Some of them were:"Jenseits von Gut und Böse: Vorspiel einer Philosophie der Zukunft", "Die Verwandlung", "Das Schloss" and some others. Those books were… familiar but he never read them.  
Brows furrowing, he eyed the books. Where were they familiar from? Did Alfonso tell him about them? Shaking his head, he averted his eyes from books.

He sat on the mattress, putting his head in his hands. Situation finally dawned on him with full force. In a course of few hours, someone close to him was killed only to be told that he was a sneak for Fourth World Power who was trying to shut off Nations which he was apparently part of.  
And that Nation concept was such a stupid and impossible idea but he could not deny the facts.  
These two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino, shared the same exact experience he did.  
They were comatose and they woke up without memories.  
Truth to the matter was that he did not age, never got sick and he did, in fact, heal faster than any other human around him and he immediately knew German and English as soon as he woke up.  
It all added up in some twisted and impossible way.  
And on top of that, he was now part of rebellion against Fourth World Power, against someone who waged war against most powerful countries.  
As much as he agreed with Lovino's statement, he could not see a way to win. Not with this handful of soldiers. Absolutely not.

"Verdammt." he said, rubbing his eyes. Ludwig looked at the alarm clock, 10:30 pm. It has already passed half an hour? Rollcall was at 10 am and then he would get a gun? Would he be given a tour of that too by Lovino too? If so, he had to build patience for well, him. In other case if he was paired up with Feliciano, he had a chance to learn more about Nations and everything else that as  
hidden from his sight. Maybe even some information about the group he was travelling with him would be provided to him. At least he hoped so.

It was around 11 pm when he locked his door and fell in troubled sleep.

* * *

"Scheiße"- "Shit  
"Ja"- "Yes"  
"Sì"- "Yes"  
"Fratello"- "Brother"  
"Nein"- "No"  
"Siesta"- "Nap"  
"Jenseits von Gut und Böse: Vorspiel einer Philosophie der Zukunft"- "Beyond Good and Evil: Prelude to a Philosophy of the Future", F. Nietzche  
"Die Verwandlung"- "The Metamorphosis", F. Kafka  
"Das Schloss" – "The Castle", F. Kafka  
"Verdammt." – "Damn it"

There won't be any pairings, maybe some very light GerIta but I don't really want to focus on any kind of romance in this.  
As for the rating, I won't include any sexual stuff but there will be crude language and regular violence. There will be minor political references but nothing too bad. I don't plan to offend any culture or nation, just bring some feels in fandom.  
The characters will be more serious but I'll try my best to keep characters resonably close to cannon.  
There will be more characters but mainly Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig are considered main characters alongside few that will be introduced later.  
The story starts a bit slowly but I think it will kick off quite a bit later.


	2. Regular Patrol

Ludwig woke up with sound of alarm clock. Taking a quick look around, he sighed with memories of yesterday, before shutting off the alarm. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and got ready for another eventful day. Hopefully not as eventful as yesterday, that one still didn't even fully registered in his head.

Inside nightstand, he found brown uniform, which was annoyingly dirty, that mirrored other soldiers inside facility. In all honesty, he felt ridiculous and out of place in it but he really could not whine about that. However, a problem that did, in fact, bother him was the size. It was at least two sizes too small for him and it barely reached his ankles. Sleeves were also too short.  
Ridiculously too short. Stupidly short. Idiotically-  
Ludwig a took big breath to calm himself. He could ask Feliciano for bigger one. He will ask him.

With a swift movement, Ludwig stepped out of his room and marched towards the roll call area. It was still too early through, about 9 am. His formality be damned.  
In roll call area, there was only few soldiers. They were talking or napping. That kind of behaviour would never be allowed in his- His what? Rebellion? Army? Ludwig shook his head. He most definitely had to ask Feliciano or Lovino about those weird… memories? Could he call them that? Maybe more like flashes of random complaints.

Deciding it was still too early, Ludwig moved to cafeteria for some breakfast. Smell of freshly cooked tomatoes hit his nose like a truck and what he was greeted with he did not expect even in his dreams. It was restaurant, not a cafeteria, a restaurant. Only thing it lacked was a waitress, it seemed. The room was massive, floor had rugs, walls had wallpapers, not just plain cement, there were picture of what he thought was probably Venice, Italian flags, tables for four people with tablecloths, menus, everything was there.

At the helm of room, behind wooden bar, was a man, server probably that took orders and sent them to back through "Servers only" door where he presumed was kitchen. In front of bar were chairs as well and behind man were alcohol beverages. In short, this was the most luxurious thing Ludwig saw in last two years. The room was ghastly empty though, only few people enjoying their meals. Maybe it was too early?

He took a seat on one of tables closer to bar and looked over the menu only to realise, he did not know half of these dishes. They were secluded in appetizers (he hoped), pasta, pizza, "pesce" which was "fish" if he remembered correctly and desserts.

Eyes going over dishes, which all were in Italian, he spotted calzone which he heard about from some of members before. Well, first time for everything.

"May I get a calzone?" he voiced, turning to server. Server nodded at him and scribbled something before disappearing in "Servers only" room. And then he swore he heard snickering which was probably due to his small clothes… his accent probably did not help either. Rubbing his eyes again, he concluded, this will be a long day.

Few minutes passed and he was brought a calzone. After thanking the server, he looked at the calzone. Well, it looked as he was told. After taking a bite, he concluded, it tasted even better. Cheese, tomato, spices, nothing too expensive probably but it tasted rather nicely. After drinking a glass of water and thanking the server again, Ludwig headed out.

Now there were more people in roll call area, all in uniforms, standing in wobbly line. Some were yawning, some looked like they didn't brush their hair, some looked like they were outright sleeping in front of him. Ah, there it was again. Annoyance.

Ludwig stood in a line at the end as some people chuckled.

Right as clock ticked 10 am, figure marched one set of stairs. And thanks to his luck it was Lovino. Lovino himself looked about same as others, half asleep. Hell, there wasn't even any roll calling, Lovino just walked from person to person, they said "Signor, sì!" and then they were let off duty, mostly heading in cafeteria instead of some post. Lovino then approached him and it took him almost 5 seconds to burst out laughing.

"You sure you are not going on the beach trip, bastard?" he asks between laughs.

"Very funny." Ludwig grumbles under breath as he notices more people turning to him.

"Relaxed your German snout. You'll get in a day or two." Lovino scribbles on paper. "That's it, roll call over!" he yells and remaining people seem to finally take some other ways rather than cafeteria. "You come with me." Lovino gestured to him and they started walking to 2nd floor.

"I don't want to be rude but that did not seem like a roll call… or discipline… or anything." Lovino doesn't even flinch.

"This base works like this for about eight years. Just because your army was stricter doesn't mean we cannot function you bastard." He grumbled.

"Does that mean you are awake for eight years?"

It took few moments for Lovino to answer. "More or less." Grumbling again. "You complaining means some memories are coming back to that thick skull of yours, right?"

"Ja, I guess." he confirmed. "I've been meaning to ask you or Feliciano, how did your gain your memories of each other?" quickly adding, "If it's not too personal."

"We remembered them naturally with time we spend together. Maybe same will happen to you? My idiota brother sure thinks so." They enter the so-called armoury. On his left, there is a person sitting at desk behind what he assumed was bulletproof glass with small hole for handling weapons. On other side was a wall for lack of better word and in front of them was another door. Lovino handed papers through the hole and man walked through the door in room in the back. Finding his confused face, Lovino sighed. "Those are papers so you can carry a handgun. Basically, every gun has code that tells a person who is owner, what ammunition they need and so on. That is written on the paper. So, don't look at me with that kind of suspicious face you bastard."

Moments later, man returned with a handgun, magazines of ammunition in a clear bag and a combat knife. Lovino picked looked at them and then turned it to Ludwig. "The gun is Luger P08, semi-automatic German handgun. Holster should be somewhere where you found the uniform. Magazines for it and combat knife. If you need more ammunition, you restock here. In case of emergency you can find extra guns and ammunition on cell floor." Ludwig took the things, more showed to him than handled, and followed Lovino forward, through the door.

Behind it was set up a small shooting room with targets. They stopped in front of a desk with a clear view of targets. Seeing as Lovino was going to explain him shooting as well, Ludwig sighed.

"I know how to use a handgun." Lovino pause mid motion of fishing his handgun out of holster and moved away, gesturing the targets.

"Suit yourself, bastard."

Ludwig pulled out his gun, quickly checking if it's loaded. "You shouldn't hand out loaded guns." And a displeased grunt was the answer. Ludwig, who had only few lessons in whole 2 years on how to handle the gun, racked it, lever on word "Gesichert", aim and… Defying "Bang!" echoed the room.

It connected, a small hole visible in the chest of a target few meters away from them. He shot seven more times, until cartage was empty. Ludwig surveyed what he did, he missed only once or twice but other shots found their targets in relatively lethal places. Ludwig felt almost too proud for what he achieved.

"As much as it pains to admit it, you aim is good." Lovino said and added "Could be improved through." After few moments of silence, Ludwig expected Lovino to complain some more but what he got was rather interesting. "Alright. Today you will go on regular patrol at 5 pm. I will accompany you with few more soldiers. Until then… do something." Lovino shrugged and two walked out. With a quick salute, he was now alone on 2nd floor.

"Well, great. What to do now?" Ludwig mumbled under his breath. Deciding it was best to first get a holster and store all the ammunition he did not need, he headed to his room in which he spent most of his time until 5 pm.

What was he doing? Cleaning. The place was remarkably dirty. Dust on shelves, dust on floor, dust _everywhere_. Good thing was that someone left a mop in his bathroom. A dirty mop without a bucket. Well, beggars can't be choosers. And so, he spent his time scrubbing the place from floor to ceiling, re-arranging the books on shelves by language and cleaning the clothes that he came with yesterday.

During the cleaning, he found nothing worth of mention besides few newspapers articles from years back, clearly in Italian. Maybe he could ask for translator later?

After he was done and room finally looked decent, he looked at clock. Still a half of hour left, just enough to holster his gun, which he did find after searching around the room because it was certainly not where his uniform was, strapped the combat knife to his thigh and put few more magazines in small yet convenient pocket on the uniform, he headed out in roll call area.

There were few soldiers already waiting, forming, once again, a wobbly line of ten soldiers in front of one higher ranked soldier. Figuring he was lower ranked, he stepped in wobbly line and waited for Lovino's arrival.

With all the slack in the supposed rebellion, Lovino was at least something of authority figure, Ludwig had to admit. For example, now. Lovino was right on the clock, in his suit and gear, eyes sharp. At the sight of him everyone straightened up and lined up properly. Chins up, tense and ready to follow him. It was quite a different picture then the one in morning to say at least.

Ludwig straightened up himself, somehow completely taken over by respect others showed to Lovino. Lovino moved in front of them, next to higher ranking soldier, sharply looking at them.

"We will patrol the North, near Cimitero di Mestre. The enemy was seen by one of posts there so stay sharp. Understood!?" sharp and commanding voice echoed.

"Signor, sì!" was booming answer of soldiers. Ludwig himself felt compelled to do the same if he did know the language. Rather than that, he kept it as short: "Yes, Sir." Lovino gave a satisfied smirk before he moved at top of line, right where Ludwig was.

"Come on, macho." They moved through the front door Lovino did not address earlier, one that was opposite to staircases that lead to 2nd floor. There was small hallway with about six guards before one more steel door. The air behind it was musty, cement walls were mouldy and little light that small lamps gave off still didn't light enough space for Ludwig to consider it safety. The path forked to left and right and Lovino signalled them to move left.

This was no longer a hallway, the celling was round, lamps were on walls, everything was dirty and dimly lit, stale. Almost like mining tunnel. It was silent, besides the crunch of small stones under their feet as they moved. Heavy breathing of some soldiers bounced off empty tunnels occasionally, breaking the monotone sound of crunching stones.

Every few moments there was a turn, a fork and through all Lovino led the way without a minute of a break. Not to mention there was no signs to show him the way. That was… impressive to say at least.

After what seemed like at least a half of hour of silence and darkness, they finally stopped. Lovino let the higher-ranking soldier pass and remove some debris from the hole that could only be the exit. After that, there were some wooden… planks he guessed. Those, too, were moved from the way and open room was presented to them. Mouldy, stale, exactly like rest of the things were. Crates were covered with thick layer of dust, half of cement fell of the walls and so on. Some sort of basement probably.

As they climbed the stairs, Ludwig noticed that two people were left behind, for the guard probably. At they reached the top, Ludwig saw low sun on the sky.

They were finally outside, on desolate streets of Mestre again. They moved closely to walls, in a straight line, Lovino always first in line, looking for the enemy. This part of the Mestre was even more destroyed than one he was in.

Vines and debris everywhere, it was weird of spin of fate they could find cover at all. Yellowish remains that Ludwig sincerely hoped weren't human were scattered under debris, some on the street, some in holes. Although possibility of them not being human was slim.

Destroyed cemetery eventually appeared in their view and Lovino stopped.

"Others, alert. Macho bastard with me." The clear order rang out. Ludwig followed Lovino few more walls in cover and then they were out in the open, walking low toward the cemetery.

"Why are we in the open?" Ludwig asked, breaking rather tense silence that Lovino offered.

"Because we are luring them out, others are setting up an ambush you thick headed macho. Che palle!"

"There are only eight soldiers on standby. There is no way a trap can be set with that small number and this big of area." Trying to reason with Lovino, he continued to march behind him through graveyard. Lovino just flat out ignored him this time.

Before he could voice his concerns again, Lovino put a finger in front of his mouth and took cover behind one of miraculously intact graves. Mirroring his movement, Ludwig looked past his own cover and spotted two soldiers moving in direction towards them. Luckily, they seemed talking so they haven't noticed them.

Looking back at Lovino who was behind a grave a bit further on his left, he noticed him mouthing something. "Capture. Them. As. They. Pass." Ludwig nodded and waited. Footsteps sounded closer and closer and when they overstayed their welcome…

Ludwig found his body working on automatic, no input from his side was needed. In a split moment, he took one of soldiers by the hands and crashed him on the ground, pinning him with his knee. Man, could not even scream as he dove head first into dirt. Keeping him pinned, Ludwig looked to his right where he saw Lovino holding other soldier pinned, only difference being was that he put gun on back of soldier's head.

"Where is your post, you bastards?" sharp voice of Lovino reached Ludwig' s ears. Soldier said nothing and Lovino visibly tightened his hold on him. "I won't ask twice." This time man blabbered something in language Ludwig didn't recognize. Lovino, apparently wasn't satisfied with the response he got. There was defying sound of gun and man moved no more. Man, under his knee jerked wildly in fear but he kept him pinned as Lovino approached. Ludwig's eyes refused to move from blood that was pooling under soldier. Capture and… kill?

His eyes moved to man pinned under his knee when he heard clang of pistol being pressed to his forehead. Wild eyes of man pleaded mercy and Lovino offered none.

"Now for you. Speak." Voice was chilling, dark, nothing like Lovino. Nothing like when Lovino talked or even insulted him. Wrong. Soldier mumbled something in other language before gun was pressed harder on his head. There was shriek from soldier and he finally spoke up.

"N…North! North! 20 soldiers!" voice trembled with fear. Lovino this time was satisfied but- A gunshot rang. Ludwig's eyes widened as blood now pooled under soldier he was pinning down, flowing from hole in the head. Lovino got up, averting his eyes before he started to peace North. With a wince, Ludwig moved backwards, still looking at the blood that stained the ground. That caught part of his clothes, colouring them crimson. Lovino's footsteps stopped.

"Are you coming along bastard?" Ludwig shook his head, averting his gaze and finally following Lovino.

"I… didn't think... Verdammt." he swallowed.

"What? Should've I let them run back to camp and alert them, ha?"

"No, I did not mean that. Just… wasn't expecting it." Ludwig swallows again. "What about the bodies?"

"Two of eight people will clean it up. They know the procedure."

"We are heading with six more people in hiding to attack the camp?" Ludwig turned once more to bodies and sure enough, there were two people by bodies, possibly taking ammo and moving them.

"And why the hell do you think we are moving north, bastard?" Lovino let out a long breath, as if to calm himself. "We are only heading there because we have shortcut in our disposal. Otherwise we wouldn't. Also, bastard?"

"Ja?"

"Don't freeze up like that again. Especially not when we burst in the camp. Understood?"

"Ja." Lovino nodded and they continued their movement. Destroyed building cast shadows as they moved, sun biding them goodbye. Finally, they noticed lights in distance and took cover. After a quick observance, they spotted the same uniforms that other soldiers wore. Then and there, they were reunited with six soldiers they were left with. Higher commanding soldier said something in Italian and Lovino replied. With one more "Signor, sì!" they dispersed.

"This is how we are doing this. We are attacking first. Others will ambush from behind. Got it?"

"Ja." With that they moved few blocks up, or what was left of them, each pulling their gun. They leaned on wall right before the source of light, Lovino turning to him for a moment. Ludwig took a deep breath. Counting to four, he released it.

Meeting Lovino's eyes, he nodded. With element of surprise, both peered over the wall and took aim. Bangs echoed the destroyed city.

As soon as their shots connected, a barrage of bullets flew towards them. Ducking behind the cover, Ludwig noticed Lovino cross on other side of cover, dodging the bullets quite masterfully. They play the deadly dance with bullet for few too long moments before other gunshots and screams run through air. The firing continues for few tense minutes, and then it abruptly stops. Whimpers, screams… everything quiets down.

Ludwig's heart is absolutely pounding. Adrenaline is flowing through him; every noise makes him alert and the silence becomes only more uncomfortable as time passes. As the feeling melts down in only spikes of adrenaline, he realises, the fight was over. They won.

Ludwig looked over to Lovino who was, too, hidden behind cover. His creek was grazed by what could be a small piece of wall that cracked off during the shootout. It bled far too slow and too little to be direct bullet graze. As Lovino found his gaze, he nodded and got up. Ludwig, after waiting for few moments to calm his breathing completely, followed suit.

The sigh was… nerve wrecking to say at least. In small clearing painted red lay bodies of man under dim light. Pieces of hit lamps during shootout crunched under Ludwig's feet as he moved closer, averting his gaze from bodies on floor.

Lovino's soldiers already moved through wreckage, looking for useful things. As he felt no need or want to do so, Ludwig turned after Lovino who was talking to head soldier. After the conversation of pure Italian ended, Lovino turned to Ludwig.

"Good job on not dying." Ludwig nodded. Lovino raised his eyebrow, watching Ludwig. "Don't regret what you do, bastardo." Staying on same distance, Lovino smacked his forehead. "Che palle! What am I doing?! Argh, just… don't make the long face you macho bastard!" there was a string of Italian curses that followed and Lovino fell quiet. Ludwig blinked. Did Lovino just try to comfort him?

Sun was long down when they decided to return to base through one more of basement tunnels. Their peace was followed by silence from both Ludwig's and Lovino's side while they hastily moved through tunnels.

About quarter of the way back, they reunited with four more soldiers. After confirming their status, the peace stabilized as there was no more need to hurry.

First thing that greeted Ludwig as he stepped in roll call area was smiling face of Feliciano that popped out in front of him, almost startling him.

"Welcome back Ludwig!" the cheeriness in his voice rivalled one of small child.

"Hello to you too, Feliciano." His words hung in air, taking a form of more a question than a greeting. Feliciano, however, refused to pull the smile off his face. Soon Feliciano averted his gaze to Lovino, who came in just now. He did same thing to him as he did to Ludwig. Just jumping in front of him like jack in the box. However, in Lovino's case, he flinched back, head thumping at door behind him.

"Ack! Feliciano!"

"Ciao fratello!" Feliciano hugged Lovino.

"Oi! Oi, get off me bastard!" In their struggle Lovino banged his head once again on the door and Feliciano finally felt like releasing Lovino. Rubbing his head, Lovino looked sharply at Feliciano whose face morphed in worried expression. "What?"

"Lovino you are injured!" Feliciano leaned towards Lovino again.

"No, wait! Cazzo! It healed already!" Feliciano finally backed away from Lovino, letting out a small breath.

"Veee, I am glad." Ludwig, who was watching the whole scene, found himself utterly confused. These two… Weren't the same as yesterday. Hell, even Lovino's voice, while harsh, had soft edges. It was such a drastic change Ludwig could barely wrap his head around it.

Lovino seemed slightly flushed, be it from anger or embarrassment, Ludwig didn't know, when he turned towards him. "Again, good job on not dying. Write a report about the mission. That's all." And with that he turns with Feliciano, who gives him a wave and a smile, before they start walking towards 2nd floor.

"You were there with me. Why do I need to write I report?" Ludwig questions, looking after Lovino. Other man doesn't even turn, just waves his hand and continues to walk. Ludwig sighs. Well, he could deal with that headache after he gets some rest.

* * *

"Fratello?" Feliciano asks as soon as he closes door of their shared office. Lovino sat behind the desk, looking over half-finished documents.

"Hm?"

"How did it go?" there is tapping of pen against the desk before he gets the answer.

"Fine. He didn't do anything suspicious." Feliciano let out audible sigh.

"Vee, I told you he would not do that." Sitting down on small sofa, Feliciano looked at his brother.

"We cannot just ignore the possibilities, Feliciano. That bastard is not even close to being clear yet." Lovino leans on his chair, stretching. "He seems to have no sufficient memories for it though. If anything, he is getting memories back. Complains mostly." There is a short pause. "Che palle." He mutters. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alright." Lovino raises his eyebrow, noting how his brother looks away. Noticing his gaze, Feliciano flashes a reassuring smile. "I am really alright, Lovino."

"Alright." Lovino turns his eyes away, deciding not to push the subject. However, he would be lying if Feliciano's lies sometimes didn't frustrate him beyond the belief.

With that, they fade into a routine of filling the papers in silence.

* * *

"Signor, sì!" – "Yes, Sir!"  
"Gesichert" – "Safety"  
"Cimitero di Mestre" – Cemetery in Mestre  
"Che palle." – "What a pain. / This sucks."  
"Verdammt." – "Damn it."  
"Ja." - "Yes."  
"Fratello!" – "Brother!"  
"Cazzo!" – "Fuck! / Dick!"


	3. Washing it Away

_In front of Ludwig stood what he recognized as Lovino and Feliciano but in different suits, one black and one brown, from those they wore now. Feliciano turned to Romano and for some reason, this felt way too familiar._

" _Come on, say hi."_

" _Eat bullets, potato freak." Ludwig somewhat flinched. That was… fast. Suddenly there is Feliciano, pulling Lovino in a hug and they stumble backwards._

" _That was rude, frattelo!" Feliciano says as Lovino struggles in his hold._

" _Damn it! Cut that out!"_

" _Another troublesome one, eh?" leaves Ludwig's mouth without his mind's consent while Lovino continues his wailing in background. Before Ludwig can speak up he-_

* * *

Wakes up in his bed. Sharp sound of his alarm clock echoes and bounces off walls. Ludwig blinks once, twice before he covers his eyes with one hand and not-so-gently turns off his alarm with other. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and collected his thoughts.

It was safe to assume that was a memory. From history that he gathered in past two years, it was safe to say that memory was from WW2 era. In that case, Feliciano most likely worked under him and was introducing Lovino to him which would also explain his own comment in it about two brothers. Generally, Ludwig only knew shallow history about that era. He knew that Italy, Germany and Japan were Axis and that France, England, America, Russia and China were Allies. The result was known to him too.

" _War was bloody and many countries did a lot of regretful things"_ , Alfonso said to him when he asked about it, _"Axis lost."_. So, he leaded Axis and they lost, that was most likely. Ludwig would lie if he said he was not interested in, if he really represented Germany, was his role in all that. Did he only lead the representations or…? Or what even happened that they went in war? He doubted even Lovino or Feliciano had memories of that but when the appropriate time came, it didn't hurt to ask.

Concluding he had no time to think of that now, Ludwig got up and prepared himself for one more roll call. Quick meal later, Ludwig stood in wobbly line again. And just like that, Lovino appeared on time again. This time, however, he was carrying a mop and a bucket with him. Lovino passed soldier one by one and this time they stayed in their position instead of moving to cafeteria. Finally, Lovino stood face to face with him.

"Morning bastard." Just like that, mop and bucket were held out to him. Clearly held out to him. "Take it, damn it." Ludwig obliged reluctantly, before raising his eyebrow. "You will clean Communications on top floor room today, Feliciano will accompany you. Understood?" without waiting for Ludwig to answer him, much less complain about his decision, Lovino already shouted out orders in Italian and received usual answer from the soldiers. In a surprising speed squad was through the door and out alongside Lovino, leaving Ludwig alone in roll call area.

Ludwig looked at the mop and bucket, filled in water mind you, in his hands and sighed. Swallowing his pride, he started moving towards the top floor. It was quite ironic, he thought, Lovino did say he couldn't put him on cleaning duty because of his status as Nation and, well, here he was.

On the top floor, in front of first door to his left waited Feliciano, leaned on door. As soon as he spots him, Feliciano smiles and moves closer to Ludwig.

"Morning Ludwig."

"Morning Feliciano." Feliciano smiled in response, unlocking the door he was previously leaning on. Once he opened the door, he gestured for Ludwig to follow.

Room Ludwig stepped in was vertical, much like a wider hallway. On left side, there were tables just next to wall with one shelf over them. On the tables were devices, radios perhaps, and in front of them was a small microphone. Set seemed to contain headphones too which were just carelessly put everywhere. On shelves, on radios, on microphones or wherever untidy soldiers choose to put them.

On the shelves rested books or notebooks with dates and times on them, all in quite messy order. Three Italians sat in front of devices while about five of them were still free. They greeted Feliciano with quick nod that he returned before they went back to concentrate on their work.

Opposite wall was filled with cabinets and shelves. Just sea of hastily put on documents and nothing more. Walls of room were worn and cold, void of any colour. Mould also seemed to take quite a liking to the corners of it. The room, while messy, didn't require immediate care and Ludwig found himself rather confused why he was moved from going on patrols to cleaning duties in spam of twelve hours.

Looking at Feliciano, he saw him frowning for a moment or two before he noticed his gaze. In a flash, his face was painted with a bright smile again.

"This is our Communication room. Fratello said floor needs to be cleaned, dust off and trash out." Feliciano explained. "He though it is nice vacation for you as you seem to enjoy cleaning." He added. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"And how would he know that I am good at cleaning or rather, as you say, enjoy it?" his voice took rather serious tone as he looked Feliciano straight in the eyes. Feliciano, however, stayed composed and calm with unmoving smile.

Ludwig recognized his mistake moment later. He raised his voice on a man that soldiers respected and liked. Before Ludwig could even look behind to check if those soldiers stood up to arrest him or attack him, answer pierced the air.

"While higher ranked officers are on field, their rooms get cleaned. Yours was cleanest. Fratello also suggested you would need a rest after yesterday." Noticing that his eyes edged from eye contact to see the soldiers behind him, Feliciano continued. "They cannot hear us, if that is concerning you Ludwig." Ludwig averted his eyes, relaxing.

"I apologise for accusation Feliciano." It still didn't set well with Ludwig that anyone would check his room while he was away. Though, he supposed, his tone did call for an apology. After all, he was lower ranked in this situation with no ties to what he was in past.

"Vee, no worries Ludwig." There it was again, that cheery voice. "And there is no need to be so formal with me. With fratello though…" he added small chuckle on the end of sentence. Feliciano sat on one of empty chairs and Ludwig took it as a sign to start cleaning. In the bucket, he noticed a rag so he wrung it and used it to clean the desks and radios firs. Things weren't even as dusty as one would think. Probably from constant use and not from actual cleaning, he noted.

As he cleaned, he couldn't help but to look at notebooks and documents on shelves. Now that he got better look, they seemed to be put in coordinate order with their respective dates. Numbers mostly repeated, only two or three small variations to south and north mostly. From this he concluded that person that worked here was doing the communication only for those three posts. It was also quite possible that those were documented calls from those exact spots but Ludwig wouldn't want to pry on it, much less open them to confirm his theories.

As he moved to second empty spot, his eyes caught Feliciano with his hand over his mouth. As if caught red- handed, Feliciano withdrew his hand far too quickly for Ludwig's suspicion not to raise up. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ludwig was about ready to ask Feliciano about it before a soldier turned to them, removing his headphones.

"Signor." Feliciano nodded to soldier and took headphones, leaning over the microphone. As soon as he heard sound of Italian, Ludwig got back to his work of dusting off the furniture. No need in listening on something he couldn't understand.

Focusing back at the task, he studied the second spot. It was relatively similar to first, with same equipment and same blocks and pencils and documents. This spot had more documents on the shelf above the spot, on some were even written the years. Previous spot lacked the years so he guessed that those were documents made this year, while this spot operated with older post. And some years those were. Some were reaching to ten years in the past while the other years would just continue to count down to present. In the end of the pile ended with a date that he recognized as the day he was caught by Feliciano.

With the amount of paperwork on the shelves, he could only imagine how much more was stuffed in cabinets behind him. Hell, he was not sure how did the selves still managed to not break and fall.

"Ludwig." With his name being spoken aloud, Ludwig turned to Feliciano. Feliciano gestured him to come closer, pushing the pencil and small paper block to him. "Can you write down the names of people close to Alfonso?"

Ludwig blinks. That was it, they surely found them. Lovino held his word. Stuffing down the questions, Ludwig took the pencil and wrote down the names of everyone who was close to Alfonso. As he handed the block back to Feliciano, his hand almost shook. This was his part of deal. To save others, he was to betray few.

He wanted to bombard Feliciano with questions, he wanted desperately to ask him if children were alright, if they had food, if they fought, if anyone was injured but Feliciano's stern look kept him quiet. Feliciano will tell him what he needed to know. He was different from his brother, who kept quite a lot things to himself in regards to everything. Feliciano was more open, he would tell him. He wouldn't need to ask. As if that was mantra, Ludwig kept himself telling that.

"Ovidio Dellucchi." The old man that used to tell children stories about years' prior their birth, Alfonso's right hand. "Danilo Lori." Middle aged man, leader of expeditions outside of underground they lived in. "Abelino Sal." Lori's right hand, joker of the group. "Fedro Angelo." Youngest in the group, last of the outside expedition group.

As he listened to names of people being carefully told and pronounced by Feliciano his nerves got better of him and he shifted, paced a few steps back and forth, leaving the discarded rug on second spot he did not even finish cleaning.

"Grazie." Ludwig watches as Feliciano returns headphones to soldier. They come face to face. Ludwig tries to swallow but his mouth is dry. "People that you gave us names of will be taken here. Others will be on their way to Rome's civil shelter by tomorrow."

Ludwig finally finds will to speak: "Will I be allowed to see them?" Feliciano's eyebrows furrow.

"Rest of group will head out immediately for Roma as our soldiers thought they are in good state. As for others…" Feliciano trails off, looks at the side. "Lovino will oversee them as their groups will meet on the way here. I can't promise you that you will be able to talk to them." Ludwig averted his gaze to floor. Lovino. Of course, it was Lovino in charge. At least some of his panic was shushed as soon as Feliciano told him they were in "good state" to travel to Roma.

He just hoped they wouldn't provoke the soldiers. Sure, there were few feisty young people in the group but that couldn't be a problem that much of problem. And again, as if he reads his mind- "I gave the order not to harm anyone. If their life is in danger, restrain and escort." Feliciano closes the distance between them, now they were only step or two away. "Everything will go well." Somehow, look in Feliciano's eyes is quite comforting and Ludwig finds himself nodding.

"Ja." Feliciano answers with a smile before he settles back on empty chair. Taking a big breath, Ludwig took the rag in his hand. Everything will be well. He had trust Feliciano's word. That was all he had now.

Deciding that cleaning would loosen up his nerves, he continued with cleaning the furniture. After that he had to take out the trash and then mop up the floor. Got it. As he made the mental note, he averted one more look at Feliciano. It was stupid to think that he would find anything else but the smile on his face.

* * *

In an hour and a half, people came and went, Ludwig greeting them with small nod. By the end of cleaning, almost every spot where radio rested someone sat, there being eight spots in total. Soldiers even relaxed around him, at least those who were longer in Communication room with him, which Ludwig counted as big step forward.

Only empty spot was where Feliciano sat as soldier went out for spare chair so he wouldn't move their leader. There, he settled next to Feliciano, keeping himself the quietest of all soldiers.

As it turns out, Feliciano was prone to sleeping. No matter the spot. Reason for not moving Feliciano was exactly that. He fell asleep leaned on chair, partially leaning on table.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. None of the soldiers treated this as something unusual and so Ludwig ignored it. However, now an hour and a half later, Feliciano still didn't wake and it must be quite uncomfortable to sleep in wooden chair, leaned on table.

After gathering the cleaning supplies, he tapped on soldier's shoulder that was longest with him in the room. He was also the man that Feliciano contacted his group through so he must've had higher position here. Middle aged soldier removed headphones from one of his ears and looked at him while still automatically writing on notebook. Ludwig was unsure if man knew English but he was ready to try.

"I am done. What about Feliciano?" Ludwig tried to emphasise all words as best as he could. Man's brows furrowed. His German accent certainly didn't help. For a moment, Ludwig was unsure if man understood him but he saw man look past him, to back turned, slumped, sleeping Feliciano.

After a moment of thinking, soldier answered in thick Italian accent: "Leave the supplies here. Carry Feliciano to sofa in office, don't wake him." It took a moment for Ludwig to process not only the accent but the order he was given too. Before he could ask details, man already went back to his business. Verdammt.

Ludwig walked over to where Feliciano was sleeping, frowning. Now how could he carry him without waking him? Finally deciding the method, Ludwig crouched next to Feliciano and maneuvered him on his back. In hindsight, he was not sure how he even managed that without knocking over the chair, letting Feliciano fall or stumbling. Magically, Feliciano continued to sleep, not even flinching.

Now that Ludwig held him, he noticed that Feliciano was light. Not as in "too light" but still quite light. Hell, it was quite easy to forget that person resting and sleeping on his shoulder was leader of any kind of rebellion. If anything, it felt like carrying a child.

Somehow getting out of the door, he looked left and right. There was nobody. Good. He didn't need someone seeing him carrying their boss around, much less meet Lovino.

While he walked to the office doors, he noticed wheezy edge to Feliciano's breath. If they were Nations, they couldn't get sick, right?  
Memories of Feliciano's troubled expression and his hand on his mouth flashed through Ludwig's mind. Ludwig shook his head, banishing the thoughts. He knew better than to pry on others life.

Surprisingly, doors to office were not guarded and open. That was rather fishy, Ludwig had to admit. Awkwardly opening the door, Ludwig took a step in empty office. Locating the small sofa, he carefully and as gently as he could, maneuvered him on it.

Feliciano proved to be quite cooperative person. He didn't even flinch or jostle when Ludwig, for lack of better word, dropped him on couch. Neither did he move when Ludwig turned him in a laying position. Truth to be told, his legs even dangled from the sofa by quite a bit as sofa was small. Even that had to be better than the wooden chair, though. Satisfied with his work, Ludwig overlooked Feliciano's condition.

Besides the mysterious wheezy edge to his breathing, he seemed to peacefully sleep, without a care in the world. His chest raised and fell in rhythmic peace and it struck him he was right. It did seem like he was just a child. All the way from that constant smile to innocent face he made while sleeping. However, Ludwig knew, looks could be deceiving. Especially in case of two Italian brothers.

On the desk, he found a pencil and a paper. Quickly yet neatly, he wrote a short message to Feliciano explaining how he ended up in office. He folded the paper and put on Feliciano's torso so he didn't risk him not finding it. Well, there was chance it would fall but with Feliciano's motionless in sleeping state he was inclined to believe that would not be the case.

Before he left, he cast one more quick look at Feliciano before he closed the door.

* * *

After his job and confirming that lack of security wasn't caused by security breach, Ludwig went for a lunch and was currently sitting in chair by his own work desk. He was reading randomly picked up book, gun manual. It was not most interesting read but it was informative, picture here and there breaking the monotony. His plans to spend the day were interrupted when at about 5 pm he heard his door bang against the wall.

In sharp play of instincts, he was immediately on his legs, hand on gun, book discarded on desk. In opening, however, was none other than Lovino. Relaxing, Ludwig covered his face with a hand, barely masking a sigh.

Lovino looked positively tired, maybe dead even. Pale complexion of his face was sharp change from his tanned face. There were visible bangs under his eyes, his clothes looked dirty and tattered and his face took the look of angry bulldog. Well the bulldog part wasn't unusual.

"Come here you bastardo!" and he just turned on the heel, gesturing Ludwig to follow.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he followed Lovino, more to break the silence rather than being curious. In fact, the moment they were in roll call area, he was sure he knew where they were going. Lovino obviously recognized the true nature of question and kept quiet.

In a moment, they found themselves on long stairway towards depths of dungeon he woke up not too long ago in. As soon as he entered corridor his suspicions were confirmed. There, in already tight corridor, stood five guards faced towards four prisoners that were standing straight up against the wall. Their hands were handcuffed and obviously useless but their faces were mostly calm.

As doors closed, faces turned towards him. Most took the mask of disbelief, questioning his presence. Not that he blamed them. That was expected reaction.

"Is that you Ludwig?" Abelino asked. Ludwig's throat tightened and he could only nod. His eyes flew over prisoners again, noticing Ovidio's unsurprised and calm face.

"Did they capture you too!?" before Fedro spoke up again, Lovino's sharp voice pierced the air.

"Enough of talking! You bastards caused me enough headache as it is! Cazzo!" while it was obvious Fedro wanted to speak back, he it back the words. Lovino made the "Tch" sound again, clearly annoyed and angry. "Good. Ludwig?" one look at Lovino's face was enough to read the question. _"Are those named people?"_

With a look averted to ground and tightened throat Ludwig answered: "Yes." Lovino nodded, letting out a long breath.

"First good news today. Take them in the separate cells!" following Ludwig's answer, everything calmed. Prisoners, his former comrades, looked at him with faces full of emotion he could not describe, Abelino sending him one, in particular, bad face. As they were taken away one by one, he saw Lovino lean on wall besides him. "Che palle…" one of his usual curses came from his mouth.

"What will happen to them?" he asked against his better judgment. Surprisingly, look Lovino gave him wasn't bad, just extremely tired. Quickly he added: "Was there any problems?"

"Depends on what I get from them in questioning." Lovino averted his eyes to corridor, calmly choosing the words. "I was told they didn't put up that much resistance. Rest of group is on way to Roma through our underground connection to it. There are about ten soldiers with them so they should be fine." Ludwig nodded. That was encouraging at least.

"Thank you Lovino." It got out of his mouth without much thought so he added: "For holding your word."

"I never gave you a word, macho." The reaction was surprisingly subtle as they watched soldiers return to them.

"Right." He wanted to say instead: _"It sounded like one to me."_ but this was already pushing his luck with Lovino so he decided to bite it back. Lovino stretched and yawned, looking as few soldiers went back with their goodbyes and salutes.

"You can go. I'll be here for a while." There is a bitter chuckle on the end of Lovino's sentence. Ludwig hesitated only for a moment, long enough to see Lovino turning and walking over to one of cells with a guard before hurrying up the stairs, almost as if his own guilt chased him.

* * *

Lovino sighed. All of bastards refused to talk to him. All four. They just took few hours of his life and nothing more. He was at least sure that Fedro and Abelino were innocent. They shook like leaf the moment he threatened them with a gun, they stuttered, they looked like deer caught in car lights. The old man was calm and quiet, probably knew something while middle aged man refused to even acknowledge his presence. That one angered him the most. He even had courage to riddle him.

" _Guardate al sud."_ He said. _"Look to the south."_ It probably implied that attack would come from south so he ordered the communicators to give a message for southern posts to keep alert. While he was at it, he got to know that Ludwig passed test swimmingly. Another good news in this shitty day.

Lovino was currently making short trip from Communications to his and Feliciano's shared office as he was told that they ordered Ludwig to take Feliciano there. Which raised his level of annoyance considerably since _that_ certainly wasn't the plan.

He entered with nothing short of a bang, pretty sure door hit the wall. Feliciano was sitting on the sofa, holding a folded piece of paper, seemingly waiting him. Lovino took a deep breath as he stepped in front of Feliciano.

"What are you an idiot!? Actually falling asleep like that! You should've pretended! You could've died! Cazzo!" Feliciano looked at him, smiling lightly.

"Ciao, frattelo!" he said with his never dying cheery tone. It just made Lovino flare up more.

"Are you even listening to me!?" his brother stood up in front of him, nodding.

"Vee, I am listening." Feliciano held out paper to him. "Read it please." Lovino raised his eyebrow, anger diminishing a bit. Taking a paper, he started reading it.

" _Feliciano, you fell asleep during the cleaning. From the orders of one of personnel I carried you here. Halls were empty and guards were not in sight. If you wake up and it's still like that, I highly suggest you stay in the room until I return. Signed; Ludwig."_ On the note, there was added: _"Everything is secure, I misjudged. Please ignore the instructions."_ It took a moment for Lovino to process the note before he broke in small laugh.

"That bastard! We set up the conditions for him to make a move and he goes and checks security!" Lovino smacked his forehead. "And he even returns to tell you it's secure outside!"

"Si. Told you that you don't need to worry. Will you appoint Ludwig now?" Lovino's eyes went from small note to Feliciano. They held eye contact for good couple of moments before Lovino sighed.

"I'll consider it." And then, just like that, Feliciano hugged him. Lovino's face took light shade of red as he looked away. "Oi, let go of me bastard." Embarrassment dripped from his voice, even if there was nobody that could see them in the secluded office. Feliciano let go of him few moments later, backing away. "Any changes today?" Lovino's voice took serious tone again.

"Nothing new." Feliciano answered in a split moment. Almost too fast. Lovino dismissed it though, he just sent people yesterday morning to Venezia, there was no way all would be fixed until today. So, it was normal if it still didn't clear up.

However, the way his brother hid it from him. Lied right in front of him while keeping the overly cheery smile… The previously mentioned frustration was understatement. He absolutely hated that part of him.

Well, it was no help. He just wasn't good for Feliciano to put his trust in him completely, it seemed. It served him right.

"I'll go check on kitchen supplies and then eat. Do you want me to order something?" Feliciano finally asked and Lovino snapped out of his thoughts.

"The usual." Feliciano nodded, moving towards the doorway.

"Don't be too late!" with that he disappears and Lovino just looks as he does, slight tremor passing him.

He would absolutely not let it happen, no chance in Hell.

* * *

In the evening hours when Ludwig's thoughtless laying and wasting time was broken by Feliciano. Unlike his brother, he knocked politely and waited for reply. At first, he absolutely wanted to refuse whatever Feliciano wanted.

However, Feliciano said: "Skipping the meals is bad for your health. Whatever is bothering you won't go away if you don't eat Ludwig." With which he hundred percent agreed. In fact, he was sure that Feliciano knew what bothered him and was trying to be helpful. So he accepted it. Nothing bad could come from it.

Feliciano ordered for him. It was spaghetti dish with tomato sauce. Feliciano ordered one for himself and one more plate for, well, Ludwig guessed who already. That much about nothing bad coming from it.

Lovino walked in with all grace of prancing horse. Soldiers greeted him politely, saluting, standing up and so on. That was until he reached their table when he sharply stopped. He blinked once, twice before exploding like timed bomb.

"What are you doing here bastard!?" some soldiers filched away. However, most of eyes were now on him, as if it not good amount of them was already on him when he sat down with Feliciano.

"Feliciano invited me." He kept it short as Feliciano, who was stuffing his face with pasta, could not really speak up.

"W- What!?" he stuttered and switched his gaze from Ludwig to Feliciano before turning with what was flush of embarrassment. "I'm leaving."

"Fratello, food will go to waste." Again with whine in his voice… Lovino, however, seemed to listen him. After moment or two of standing still, Ludwig was surprised if he was even breathing, Lovino turned back to them and walked to his seat still wearing that light flush on his face.

Silence between three as they ate was far from comfortable. Ludwig could positively feel Lovino's displeased mood while Feliciano continued to wolf down pasta. After few minutes, Feliciano was done, Lovino not far from it and Ludwig still slowly ate his. Not because it wasn't tasty, far from it, he just didn't feel that much like eating. His gaze drifter to Feliciano, seeing as his whole face was painted red from tomato. Lovino wasn't far from that either.

"Feliciano, please wipe your face." It sounded like order but it really wasn't. Just a tired complaint. Feliciano understand and took the napkin while Lovino sharply turned to him.

"Like you are any better you bastard."

"Fratello is right! You have tomato sauce on your face too." Both brothers pointed out. Suddenly uncomfortable Ludwig looked towards the table, reaching for napkin.

"I apologise." He said while wiping his face.

"You really don't need to apologise for that macho." Lovino's voice, for once, was quiet and mellow with subtle spice of scowling.

"Lovino is right! It happens all the time." Feliciano confirmed.

"Right." He nodded, continuing his meal.

"Say, should we add something with potatoes on the list?" Lovino broke the silence. Ludwig looked at him with practically visible question mark over his head. Lovino looked away, refusing to look at him. "They are pretty cheap now and we could get them easily." He explained.

"That could be good. Vash mentioned it being frequent dish in Europe, right?" Feliciano chippered.

"Who is Vash?"

"Our contact. It's not information useful for you." Lovino cut him off and Ludwig was once again reminded not to push his luck with Lovino. "Are we all in for it then?"

"Well, I guess something besides pasta for side dish would add some variety." Ludwig said, dropping that "Vash" person for now.

"Are you implying our pasta is not good for your German snout!?" Ludwig flinched. That was not it… at all.

"I just stated my opinion, never said anything about pasta not being good enough." Ludwig swore, if Lovino was a dog, he would be a nagging Chihuahua. Rash and impatient.

Lovino scowled before looking at Feliciano: "Deal?"

"Deal." Few moments of quiet and then goes Feliciano again. "Why did you ask Ludwig about it?" Ludwig stopped eating. As a matter of fact, why did he? Lovino stared blank eyed at him.

"I did not!" Lovino barked back.

"You did say " _we all_ "." Ludwig agreed, actually interested in Lovino's response. "That would imply everyone around the table which does include me too." Lovino sharply turned to him before looking back at his food. Again, you could see slight traces of flush in his face.

"Shut up." He said through his teeth. Feliciano started quietly laughing while Lovino tried to ignore him and eat, occasionally muttering: "Shut up." Or "Piss off." Ludwig had to admit, Lovino's temper did lighten up the mood.

After they were done and said their goodbyes, mostly Feliciano and Ludwig as Lovino stayed until the end but refused to say a word to them that was not an insult, Ludwig was walking to his room.

This meal with brothers was an experience. It took his mind off things, if only for a while for which he was more than grateful to Feliciano, Hell, even Lovino. They both surely were…something.

As he lay down in the bed, he made firm choice to ask Lovino about the prisoners tomorrow first thing in the morning. Not only for their sake but for his as well. There was no way he could work with that much thoughts inside his head at once.

Turning on his back, Ludwig looked at the celling, watching as it slowly faded away and his mind fell victim to sleep.

* * *

"Fratello." – "Brother."  
"Grazie." – "Thank you."  
"Ja." – "Yes."  
"Verdammt." – "Damn it."  
"Cazzo!" – "Fuck! / Dick!"  
"Che palle." – "What a pain. / This sucks."  
"Ciao." – "Hello."  
"Si." – "Yes."

Soldiers with names won't be recurring characters for long as they are only side characters from Ludwig's backstory.  
I intend to keep complete focus on Nations during the story and keep extra side charcters at the minimum.


End file.
